Aguas Termales
by BlizzardCR
Summary: Que pasa cuando Sasuke al huir de su club de fans termina dentro de las aguas termales de mujeres? Que pasara ahi dentro? sasuhina lemon, para todos los perverts XD


Hola, de nuevo estoy aqui con un fic sasuhina, dedicado a todos los perverts fans de esta pareja XD, espero les agrade aunque el lemon sea pesimo (yo no escribo lemons, solo lo hice porque alguien me lo pidio XD), en fin disfrutenlo si se puede U

* * *

Dicen que el destino es lo más poderoso que hay y cada vez que escucho eso me acuerdo de tu primo obsesionado con el años atrás. Que curioso, jamás fui muy fanático del destino pero esta vez debo decir que ha estado presente en varias ocasiones de mi vida. La primera vez fue cuando mi hermano mato a todo el clan, supe que esa era un muestra del destino y que todo estaba pasando por una razón, para volverme un vengador. La segunda vez que me afecto fue cuando me fui en busca de Orochimaru por más poder. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Todo lleva su corriente, todo pasa por una razón. La tercera vez que el destino estuvo presente en mi vida fue cuando regrese a Konoha y te vi de verdad por primera vez.

Había sido cegado todo ese tiempo por mi venganza pero ahora que uno de mis dos objetivos estaba completo al haber matado al desgraciado de mi hermano, solo me quedaba otra razón para vivir y era revivir mi clan. Que irónico justo cuando por fin estaba recapacitando darle el si a Sakura me dice que esta enamorada de alguien mas sin revelarme el nombre, pero es obvio quien, Naruto. El siempre la protegió y yo sabia que tarde o temprano ella se daría cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía su corazón, amor, no una simple obsesión como la que tenia hacia mi. Estaba muy feliz por ellos pero después me di cuenta de que mi segunda meta iba a ser mas difícil de cumplir de lo que pensaba. Yo no tenia experiencia en el amor, jamás me había interesado eso.

Me puse a pensar quien podría llevar a cabo la resurrección de mi clan a mi lado, aun tenia todas esas fans, pero yo no quería una chica así, quería una mujer sincera, tierna, fuerte pero delicada a la vez, bella y que no gustara de mi por mi físico sino por como soy, que me aceptara a pesar de todos los errores que había cometido en mi vida.

Se que encontrar a una mujer así es difícil sobre todo cuando eres acosado día tras día por un montón de chicas con las hormonas alborotadas.

Un día de esos en los que me encontraba de nuevo huyendo de mi club de fans, al que yo mas bien le llamaría club de viejas locas, paso lo mas inesperado que alguna vez me pudo haber pasado en la vida. Y todo por esa idea tan estúpida que tuve, pero que de no haber sido por ella ahora no estaría contigo.

Naruto hacia no mucho que me había enseñado a hacer el sexy no jutsu aunque jamás había tenido la necesidad de usarlo, pero lo único que me venia a la mente hacer en esos instantes era usar la extraña técnica del dobe y escabullirme dentro de las aguas termales de mujeres, después de todo quien iría a unas aguas termales a esta hora del día y con este calor, no?

Pensé que era el plan perfecto, realice la técnica y pase como si nada por los pasillos camino a la sección de mujeres de las aguas termales. En cuanto abrí la puerta de un jalón tuve un extraño presentimiento. Supuse que era solo parte de la paranoia que había desarrollado al estar con Orochimaru esperando que me atacara en cualquier momento, así que no le hice mucho caso. Me desnude y me metí a las calientes aguas, relajándome. Parecía de verdad el plan perfecto, no solo había huido de aquellas chicas ruidosas sino que aparte podía estar dentro del agua caliente relajándome, solo por si acaso se aparecía alguien mantuve el jutsu activo.

En ese momento escuche un ruido, que supuse era la puerta abriéndose, no le di mucha importancia y tan solo cerré los ojos para darle un poco de privacidad a la mujer que acababa de entrar. De repente pude escuchar esa voz hablándome y quede como hipnotizado con ese suave y agradable sonido que penetraba en mi cerebro para quedar grabado por siempre.

-Lo- lo siento pe-pero... tendrá una toalla que me pueda prestar? Olvide la mía en casa-

Sin pensarlo me voltee a ver a la poseedora de esa voz sin razonar la situación: llega alguien, a unas aguas termales, pidiendo una toalla prestada...

Casi tengo una hemorragia nasal al ver esa escena, una HERMOSA chica, con un cuerpo perfecto, inclinada hacia mi, con una tierna y tímida sonrisa en su cara... COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA!!!!!

Simplemente no podía hablar, si antes estaba hipnotizado por su voz ahora no encontraba palabras para expresar como me encontraba.

-Go-gomenasai si la interrumpí, talvez será mejor que se la pida a alguien mas-

-NOOOOO!!!!! Es decir... si! Tengo una toalla que te podría prestar, pero no gustas quedarte un poco a hacerme compañía?-

No se ni porque dije eso, estaba demasiado atontado y no procesaba bien la situación. Tu cara mostraba una clara confusión, pero esbozaste una sonrisa y asentiste en respuesta.

Te metiste en el agua y yo solo podía mirarte embobado, mientras me ponía cada vez mas nervioso cuando te sentabas dentro del agua muuuuuy cerca de mi.

-mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, mucho gusto- decías mientras de nuevo me dedicabas una de esas sonrisas que me hacían desfallecer –Cual es tu nombre?-

-Sa-sa-sa... Saya!!!- no se me ocurría otra cosa que decirle y obviamente no podía decirle mi verdadero nombre.

-Saya? Es un lindo nombre, no eres de Konoha cierto? Jamás te había visto antes- te acercaste aun mas a mi y sentía de nuevo esa hemorragia nasal viniendo e incluso estuve a punto de deshacer el jutsu de sentir tu cercanía.

-etto...- era la primera vez que me sentía nervioso frente a una mujer –emm... disculpa ahora vuelvo!!!- tuve que salir corriendo a un baño cercano y encerrarme lo mas pronto posible. Deshice el jutsu y me di cuenta de que estaba sudando y no era precisamente por la falta de chakra, mientras algo mas debajo de mi empezaba a despertar –no por favor ahora no!!! Quiero regresar con ella...- "quiero?" jamás había querido estar cerca de una chica de esta forma, y ahora mis hormonas Uchiha se empezaban a apoderar de mi, no sabia que hacer y mi instinto salvaje se despertaba mas a cada minuto. Sin saber lo que hacia, salí del baño como hombre, completamente desnudo y entre a las aguas termales acercándome a ti sigilosamente por detrás.

-Lo siento Hinata, esto es mas fuerte que yo- reconociste mi voz normal e intentaste voltearte pero no pudiste ya que te abracé fuertemente por detrás haciendo que te sorprendieras increíblemente y tomaras un color mas rojo que un tomate bien maduro.

-U-Uchiha-san!!!! Q-q-q-que esta ha-ha-haciendo?!- sonreí con malicia, estaba completamente fuera de mi –P-p-porque?-

-no lo se, simplemente despiertas algo muy intenso dentro de mi y por favor...- me acerque a su oreja derecha y te susurre de manera sensual –dime Sasuke- te mordí suavemente el lóbulo y tu soltaste un leve gemido, lo cual hizo que me excitara bastante haciendo que te dieras cuenta de que estaba desnudo, sobra dar explicaciones.

-sabes? No me molestaría que la resurrección de mi clan fuera contigo, porque no empezamos ahora mismo? – te empecé a besar el cuello y sentí como un escalofrió recorría tu cuerpo entero, seguíamos dentro de las aguas termales lo que aumentaba el calor entre nuestros cuerpos haciendo que no pudiera aguantar mas.

-Sasuke!!!- fue lo único que pudiste decir cuando tome tus pechos con mis manos al tiempo que seguía besando tu cuello y soltabas suaves gemidos conforme iba acariciando mas tu piel. Lentamente fui bajando las manos contorneando tu cuerpo y mi erección ahora estaba llegando a su máximo tamaño presionando tus muslos mientras soltabas un pequeño grito que calle con mis labios al girarte para que quedaras de frente a mi.

-se paciente, no queremos que todos nos escuchen cierto?- te volví a besar mas apasionadamente y me correspondiste con la misma pasión mientras pasabas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello profundizando el beso.

-sabes Hinata eres muy especial, jamás había sentido esto por nadie- fui besando suavemente la línea de tu mandíbula y seguí bajando hasta llegar al cuello donde me concentre por un rato escuchando tus gemidos para después bajar un poco mas hasta llegar a tus pechos y besarlos mientras tus pezones se ponían erectos.

Como habíamos llegado a esto tan rápido? No lo se, tal vez cuando el amor es verdadero y sin limites no hace falta esperar. El sabor de tu piel era el del mas dulce néctar del universo. Muy adictivo sobre todo.

Subí para volver a probar tus labios y discretamente fui bajando mi mano hasta llegar a tu parte mas intima, aun estando dentro del agua la mitad de nuestros cuerpos pude notar la humedad en ti, significaba que tu también lo deseabas tanto como yo.

-Sa-sasuke-kun!!!- me encantaba escuchar mi nombre viniendo de tus labios y escuchar tus gemidos cuando introduje uno de mis dedos dentro de ti. Después empezaste a mover tus caderas contra mi mano y supuse que talvez si te introducía otro dedo te daría mas placer... parece que mi plan dio resultado, estabas gimiendo mas fuerte y tenias tus ojos cerrados solo dejándote llevar por las sensaciones de placer que estabas experimentando.

-si esto te agrada hime, espera a ver el acto final- te tome de los glúteos y te levante poco a poco, el hecho de que estuviéramos dentro del agua hizo que necesitara menos fuerza, que claro guardaría para lo que venia. Mi erección me dolía, te necesitaba en ese mismo instante. Te toma de las caderas y me acerque a uno de los muros de las aguas termales para que te pudieras apoyar en el.

Suavemente te penetre tratando de evitar el inevitable dolor de la vez, pero me sentí bien al saber que eras virgen. Te sentías tan caliente por dentro, era difícil contenerse, pero espere hasta que ya no te doliera.

-Sasuke-kun... onegai... sigue- me encanta oírte hablar con ese tono de voz tan seductor.

Empecé a mover mis caderas contra las tuyas, causando una sensación que era nueva para ambos. El placer era increíble e iba en aumento conforme la velocidad aumentaba, el agua alrededor le daba un toque de placer al momento que no podía experimentar. Se podía ver el vapor alrededor de nosotros y en un momento llegue a pensar si no era el calor que desprendíamos de nuestros cuerpos el que hacia que se evaporara... que estoy haciendo? Porque estoy pensando, lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es dejarme llevar por esta increíble sensación de placer. Empecé a penetrarte con una mayor velocidad y sentía como cada mas te hacías mas estrecha conforme tu excitación aumentaba. Pude sentir que estabas por llegar al orgasmo, tus gemidos, jadeos y gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, de eso estoy seguro, pero ya no nos importaba nada en esos momentos. Te bese una vez mas para intentar callar algo los gritos pero sin darme cuenta yo también empecé a gemir incontrolablemente. Eras tan deliciosamente estrecha y sentía pulsaciones dentro de ti que me indicaron que habías llegado al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que gritabas mi nombre.

-Sasuke!!!!! Aaa...aaa...aaa- yo no me detuve, aun tenia mucho placer que darte aunque sabia que no me faltaba mucho tiempo para que mi orgasmo llegara también. Te penetrando con mas fuerza, mas profundo y mas rápido haciendo que tu espalda chocara una y otra vez con el muro que estaba detrás. Me di cuenta de que aun estabas sintiendo el orgasmo ya que tus alaridos de placer no bajaban de volumen. Yo seguía saliendo y entrando de ti hasta que sentí llegar mi orgasmo viniéndome dentro de ti.

-Hi... Hinata... eso... ha sido... lo mas increíble... de toda mi vida...- dije tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tus manos se aferraban a mi espalda como si tu vida dependiera de eso y tu espalda seguía arqueada, mientras tu también jadeabas tratando de recobrar el aire –Hinata... te amo, no necesito mas tiempo de estar junto a ti para saberlo-

-Sa... Sasuke-kun, yo también te amo, llevaba mucho tiempo sintiendo algo intenso en mi corazón cada vez que te veía pero solo ahora me doy cuenta de que era amor...-

Esas palabras, se que quedaran grabadas en mi mente por el resto de mi vida. Te bese de nuevo apasionadamente y note como la excitación de estar junto a ti desnudos ambos se acumulaba de nuevo en mi otra vez erecto miembro. Mientras te besaba el cuello te gire y te abrace de nuevo la espalda como lo había hecho antes.

-Sasuke sucede al-aaa!!!- te volví a penetrar de nuevo pero esta vez por detrás. Siempre es bueno experimentar cosas nuevas no? Tus gemidos se volvían a escuchar haciendo eco en el lugar y yo también empezaba a soltar otros mas leves.

-Hi...Hinata, eres tan caliente y deliciosa...-de nuevo te bese el cuello y la nuca y te escuchaba decir mi nombre cada vez que volvía a entrar en ti.

-Sasuke-kun!! Onegai... mas fuerte!!!! Mas... mas rápido!!!- seguí tus indicaciones y acelere mientras te penetraba con mas fuerza haciendo que ahora tu parte frontal golpeara contra la pared, pero parecía no importarte en lo absoluto, ambos estábamos disfrutando demasiado. Tu cabeza se fue hacia atrás quedando recargada en mi hombro y pegaste mas tus caderas contra las mías haciendo la penetración mas fácil y mas profunda.

-Hi...HINATA!!!!- sentí tus paredes internas estrujar mi miembro al tiempo que llegabas al orgasmo y con unos cuantos empujes mas de mi parte el mío también llegó.

-Sasuke... deseo estar así por siempre contigo- te volteaste aun jadeando y me besaste de una manera muy tierna y con amor desbordante.

-yo también Hinata, no sabes cuanto- dije mientras te seguía besando. Aun no salía de dentro de ti cuando DE NUEVO sentía la erección llegando y tu también te diste cuenta pero...

-EHEM! Interrumpo algo... intimo?- esa voz... yo la conozco...

-sa-sa-sa-SAKURA!!!!- agarre la toalla que había dejado cuando llegue en la orilla y salí del agua cargando a Hinata en mis brazos.

-lo siento! Nosotros ya nos íbamos!!!- hice un jutsu y en una nube de humo desparecimos del lugar para ir a otro... mas privado.

-aaaa! Bueno, sabia que terminarían así algún día, pero tan siquiera que lo hubieran hecho en un hotel, ahora tendré que mandar a cambiar el agua completamente, no me quiero imaginar todo lo que hay en ella- decía la pelirrosada con una sonrisa en el rostro –siempre supe que ellos dos terminarían juntos de una u otra forma-

Después de todo era el destino.

* * *

Les agradeceria mucho si me dejaran unos reviews 


End file.
